Elemsra IV
Elemsra the Fourth (pr. ee-lemz-ruh) was a soran of Tyrell and the head of the Re'sgalan during her reign. She witnessed the cruel tyranny of Wyse's reign, experiencing it firsthand, and saw to Wyse's defeat. Early Life Elemsra grew up in the royal Unia'a family in Tyrell under the shadow of the reign of Wyse. Her mother was possessed by the wyvern presumably sometime after Elemsra's birth. When Elemsra turned twelve, the Loran markings on her body began to glow, because she was training to be a Re'sgalan. On her twelfth birthday her mother also died, and the wyvern left off possessing Mar'ye and melded itself with Elemsra's body when Elemsra was sent to be sacrified, the same day as her birthday. She matured into adulthood being controlled by Wyse, and was often mistaken as being Mar'ye by many of the Tyrellan elves. Soon after this event was when Tyrenn fled to the south. The 9th E'lsra Wyse commenced the 9th E'lsra through Elemsra by sending an envoy to Ramirra and queen Tasaru to make complete the Griffin pact. It was during this E'lsra that Elemsra was freed from the body of Wyse in the Citadel of Kess, when Xi'an threw her scepter at the wyvern's chest wound. It was only then that she regained some consciousness and remembered what had happened to her. Defeat of Wyse Elemsra realized how to defeat Wyse soon after her release, and looked up an ancient blueprint of a sword Lord Kess created. Using the blueprint, she and hundreds of other elves created a huge double-handled, one-bladed sword she wielded using her Loran Rutia Silrith. In battle she managed to cut off the wyvern's tail-barb, but not before Wyse pierced her abdomen with that barb. Initially she died, but she was brought back to life by Zarem. Journey North Aragon While traveling to Aragon to negotiate with its king, Elemsra met up with Sabra and Henry at sea, the latter of whom were searching for their son, Devin. Elemsra agreed to help search for Devin if Sabra traveled into Tyrell to find a mysterious Loran beast, giving Sabra a piece of it Prince Erik found in a shop in Y'uri. Sabra reluctantly agreed, for Henry was not allowed to go with her unless Sabra told Elemsra about a vision of Luna she had seen while possessed by Wyse. Sabra refused to tell her. So Elemsra brought Henry with her into Aragon, and they both met William. When William refused to negotiate with Elemsra, she stormed off. However, she and Henry followed William's entourage to the foothills preceding the White City. In the meantime, they met Vestal, who also traveled with them. Eventually Elemsra and Henry separated from Vestal, and Luna guided them to southern Aragon, where they met up with Slickskin Dandus and one of his military ships. Elemsra and Sabra When the two queens were reunited, Sabra told Elemsra about how she was the incarnate of Luna and her story. Elemsra then offered a hand of alliance to Sabra and Zanoll. Sabra didn't answer her immediately. Even so, it appeared that they became good friends. Personality Elemsra possessed a very forward attitude, issuing orders with royal dignity. She highly respected tradition, honor, and law, as shown when she wouldn't let Henry enter Tyrell a second time on the search for his son due to Tyrellan law. She also admitted to Henry that she could be very carefree like her brother Tyrenn. She was willing to offer help using her physical, mental, and magical powers, and pondered out solutions carefully. Category:Characters Category:Heroes Category:Characters Category:Heroes